


月与星的遗传子

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket





	月与星的遗传子

十六的明月，耀映夜空，天穹亦遍满星辰，这是我最喜欢的景致了。

但，比起我的喜欢，爷爷对它的感情，应该是达到了痴迷的地步。

小时候在老家聚会时，若是遇上晴朗的有满月的日子，晚饭后我总能在庭院里找到在廊边独自赏月的老人。捧着浓茶，凝望着夜空，神情里充满着陶醉，但有时也让我觉得有一点寂寞和悲伤。当读出那悲伤的情绪时，我便会悄悄踱步过去傍其坐下，这时老人往往和蔼地一笑，摸摸我的头。极短的几句寒暄后，我便和他一起呆呆地望向夜空，彼此无言。

九点半好孩子该睡觉的时间，是我提醒他结束的时候，

“九点三十分二十九秒，…,三十秒,…三十一秒,……要睡觉了爷爷。”

“我知道了哟。”

老人微笑着起身，拉起我的小手回屋。

不知从什么时候起，这项活动仿佛成了我们祖孙之间的固定作业一般，也只有我那准确无误的报时之音，才能让老人留恋月的心思告一段落。

“今天又陪爷爷这么久，真的谢谢了，

莲子。”

为什么要感谢我呢？明明我也是因为喜欢星辰和月亮而坐在那里的，看着那么美丽的夜空，我才能切实明白自己的所在。空间的维度，时间的维度，对两者精准的掌握令我感到安心，我享受着这一切。

而爷爷，痴迷于月夜的原因又是什么呢？

* * *

1

“你也叫宇佐见？”

“是不是和三年级的那个谁……？”

“嘘，别乱说，那家伙似乎不好惹。”

“是是，但是康平看起来挺正常的啊，大概只是同姓而已吧。”

“哈，别太在意，我们没有别的意思，只是稍微有点好奇。”

高中生涯的第一天就被人议论的感觉真是糟透了，我讨厌引人注目。

在距家遥远的地方读书，没有原来环境和熟人的联系，确实让人轻松。而不轻松的地方如上所述，但到头来，这件事是我自找的。因为不顾父母反对坚持到这里读书是我的决定，没有任何值得后悔的地方。

我出生于一个普通的工薪家庭，墨守成规地成长、学习、生活，勉强进入这个升学率不错的高中，想着按部就班地完成三年任务后读个大学似乎也不错，浑浑噩噩地过着日子。

普通的不能再普通的我，完全没有理由引人注意。

随着同学之间了解加深，议论我的声音几乎绝迹，因为大家确实发现我没什么值得成为谈资的地方。

大概除了我和那个人的关系。

中午我惯例等在了某个高年级班级的门口，“久等了。”一个戴着红色边框眼镜，扎着短双马尾的女孩子向我走来。

“给你，今天的便当。”

“唉，感觉不是什么重要的事呐，再说每次我都吃不了很多。”

“那可不行，身体健康重要。”

“唔，是是……每次被你这样说教我很没面子诶。”

“还不是姐姐你总不听人好话，那么我先走了。”

“诶，不一起吃吗？”

“我可不像你一个人，朋友们都等着我呢。”

“啊呀呀，可惜，我还想跟你分享下我今天的奇异新发现呢。”

“………唔，我又不是小孩子了……”

“哈哈，没事哟，午休时间够长，半小时后天台等你。”

“喂，别擅自……”

没等我说完，少女已经带着一脸胜利的表情走远了。

“呀呀，有人看到你去找那个怪人耶，康平。”

“那不是什么怪人，那是我姐姐啦。”

真是的，又不是第一次去找她了，我对友人A的打趣毫不在意。

“不过你们俩真的完全不像啊，一个怪异过头，一个普通过头了。”

“谢谢你对我是个普通人的总结呐。”

“啊呀，你别这样说，康平普通归普通，到底是个有趣的家伙。”友人B笑着说。

“他姐姐可是全校闻名的友少族，康平再怎样也是有我们几个兄弟的，是吧～”友人C接着附和道。

“行了，行了，别谈我姐了，还不如议论下同辈的女孩子呢。”

“呀哈，我一直以为康平是年上派啊！”

“哈哈哈——”

“唔，你们这些家伙呀……”

眼看着时间快到了，我匆忙扒完了最后一口饭，迅速向天台奔去。当然这又少不了友人的一番逗笑。

推开顶层的门，一眼看见了背对着趴在栏杆边的双马尾爵士帽少女。瞥见放在一边只吃了不到二分之一的便当，我不禁深深叹了口气。

“又没吃完呐。”

“哦，康平你来了。”

完全无视了便当的问题，少女转过身来看着我。

“那么今天所谓的新奇的东西又是什么呢？”

“锵锵锵～”

不知何时她手上多了一个正八边形的小东西，上面印着图案，唔…大概是八卦图？至于用途完全不明所以，表面发黑的痕迹就好像是被什么烧过一样。

“看好了。”

话音刚落，“噗——”的一声物品的中心燃起了一团小小的火焰，不可思议的是，火焰竟发出了七彩的光芒。

“啊，啊……”

“怎么样，好看吧？”

“恩……，所以这又是你从那里带过来的吗？”

“本来是一位朋友的东西，因为坏掉了被古道具店的奸商强行回收，但这毕竟是那位朋友极为喜爱的物件，便拜托我务必想办法赎回来。于是我就用旧随身听换回来了呢。”

“旧随身听的价值真是令人惊叹。”对于少女描述的内容，我并没有亲眼见过，那都是些乍听起来不可思议的事情。但是她展示给我的东西却又是如此真实，所以我索性全盘接受了下来。

“我们这边的东西在那边可是非常贵的，说实在的，现在我手上这玩意如果不是坏掉了，全功率输出是可以烧掉一座小山的哦。”

“哈，姐姐又在吹牛。”

“啧，没办法向你证实也令我很苦恼啊。下午我就要还给她了，趁现在好好玩一下吧。”

少女把八边形的东西放在了我手里，火焰还没有熄灭，七彩的光辉旋转着，手心传来一阵暖流，温度刚刚好，在渐冷的秋季里能起到不错的作用。不过这东西光看外表，并没有触发火焰的机关之类的东西。

“这火怎么熄灭点燃的啊？完全不明白。”

“啪——”

少女打了个响指，火焰应声而灭。

“是魔法哦，康平。”

“果然又是姐姐的小把戏。”

“不不，这东西里的燃料确实有在工作，而操纵它靠的可不是助燃装置那样低效的东西啊。”

其实我早就知道了，姐姐是货真价实的异能力者这件事。但，会运用魔法这种事，第一次从她口里听到。

“容我确认下，你刚所谓的魔法不是那种骗人的东西吧？”

“哈哈，当然不是哦，货真价实的魔法。就是这物件的主人教我的，虽然我的能力目前也只能点燃八卦炉的程度。”

原来叫八卦炉，不过还挺贴切的。我把八卦炉翻了个面，看见其中一角写着小小的“雾雨”二字，应该是主人的姓氏吧。

虽然已经坏得只能燃起那么一点小火焰（姑且相信能烧掉一座山的说法），布满了细细的裂痕和灼烧的黑迹，但这确实是个漂亮的东西。虽然看不出主人对它的“爱惜”，就使用的频率推算，也应当是不离身边的程度。

“喏，还给你。”我把八卦炉还给了对方。

“怎么样，康平要是有想要什么的话我可以帮你淘一下喔。”

“还是算了，这种来历不明的东西看着都觉得危险。再说我又没有你那些奇怪的能力。”

“哎，我亲爱的弟弟越长大越不可爱了呀，明明小时候对任何事都是那么好奇。”

“是你还在犯中二病啦，我先回去了。顺便一说，下午的课注意控制睡眠哟。”

“呜，竟然又被你教训了，那么放学见。”

* * *

2

从小，姐姐就是我的偶像。

虽然运动神经较弱，但脑子绝顶聪明。更重要的是，她是那么的与众不同。

这是只有我知道，只有我被允许分享的秘密。

姐姐不相信大人，因为即使是父母无意间注意到她的能力时，眼里充满的也只有猜疑和恐慌。

而我不一样，我用实际行动保守着姐姐的秘密，是姐姐唯一信任的人。

因为我是如此着迷于那些不可思议的事情，比起质疑，我愿意相信姐姐是真货。当然，她也一次都没有让我失望。

但那也只是单方面的羡慕与崇拜罢了，我是没有任何特殊能力的。

我们又不是同卵双胞胎，没有完全一致的基因，当然这种事到底是不是由基因控制的都不好说。

随着年纪的增长，这种感情渐渐淡去，长大后会丢失想象力是无疑的，不过即便如此我也乐于听姐姐分享她的趣事。

不过到那时为止她摆弄能力的方式只是搞一些小恶作剧而已，她也明白弄的太过火对自己没有好处。

但到了那一天，也就是她突然消失了几天又回来之后，很多事情发生了质的变化。

在那之前我就应该注意到异常的，或许我本可以阻止她引发事态，虽然具体不清楚怎么回事，但我能感觉到那是她自己的决定造成的。

按照姐姐的话说，她能通过梦境去到“另一个世界”。

这是，很危险的事情。

潜意识告诉我，但那也只是潜意识罢了。

在那之后，姐姐睡觉的时间越来越多。为此老师找父母约谈过不止一次，但她优秀的成绩让他们渐渐开始睁只眼闭只眼。算来是两年前的事了，从那时开始，她变得更为孤僻，与我之间关于神秘话题的交流也越来越少。我明显觉察到这些，但是无能为力。现实中学业的加重也转移了我的注意力，到最后除了在晚饭时能聊聊天，我和姐姐之间几乎断了交流。当她第一次提出为了更好地备战大学的入学考试而高三开始住校时，我除了意识到这是她能有更充足的时间睡觉而编出的借口外，我也意识到我不能再坐视不理了。

于是，我决定入学东深见高级中学。

虽然对两个孩子在遥远的地方读书感到苦恼，一开始也有极力反对，但在我的坚持下父母最后双双妥协。

显然这两年里姐姐已成了学校里的风云人物，可惜都是负面意义的。怪人、友少族、阴沉女、嗜睡女……，她是学校里最适合这些标签的人了吧。刚入校时我多少受了一些影响，比起拒人千里之外的本人，对她有着好奇的人们自然想从我这边套出点什么，不过这一点上我还是和原来一样，忠实地履行着宇佐见堇子的保密人的责任。于是时间一长，麻烦的家伙自讨没趣地不再接近了。

而我接触她的方式，不过是中午帮忙送便当的程度了。担忧她没在学校好好吃饭，母亲每天嘱咐我帮她带便当。对于住校生来说这是多此一举的事，但这样一来，碍于情面她也不得不接受规律的饮食了，虽说每次还是会剩下一大半饭菜，但总比不吃要好。

刚开始她对我每天的例行公事困扰不已，但过了几次后也习惯了。有时还会像今天这样约我一起在天台吃饭，我虽然会因为朋友的关系推托，不过也不会放过能和她谈话的机会。虽然不像原来那样推心置腹，她还是会聊聊关于那个奇妙梦境的事情。

梦境

幻想乡

巫女

魔法使

仙人

狸猫

小人

僧人

……

还有许多其他的，不可思议的事情。

那是个我不知道的世界，而描述那个世界的宇佐见堇子，也是我未曾见过的。

她是那么开朗，对生活充满了好奇，还有那么多朋友，即使其中很多甚至都不是人类。对现实如此厌倦的她，我是理解的。她与我们不同，这里不应该是她的容身之所。

宇佐见堇子，属于幻想。

但是，我不能允许她放弃这边的现实，她是我最重要的亲人，

她的幻想也是我的幻想。

但是，当那一天真正来临的时候，我想我还是无能为力的吧。因为我是如此普通，我是无法改变任何事情的。

懦弱如我，也只能倍加珍惜现在和她共处的时光。哈，真是可笑，就算不好好吃饭，她每天不也是活蹦乱跳的吗。

说的好像她得了绝症一样的。

后来我才发现，她确实得了叫做幻想的绝症。

那时，一切都晚了。

* * *

3

“呐，康平，还记得我们小时候的秘密基地吗？”

“老房子后面的仓库？记得记得。”

那是有两百多年历史的和式老宅，我们家祖上虽说没有如何大富大贵，但也留下了这么一处带有一个庭院的宅子。这宅子也是爷爷奶奶的家，我和堇子假期都会去那里渡过。而其中装满了各种中古物品的仓库，自然成了她的最爱。利用她的能力，仓库上的铁锁形同无物，我们在那里玩耍的事情家里的大人也未曾发现过。

我们对那里的每一样东西都了如指掌，其中，最令人在意的是一本古书和一个古色古香的木匣子了。之所以这么说，是因为那本书上的文字完全超出了我们的认知，长大后回想起来，那些文字大概不属于世上已知的任何文字吧。至于木匣子，那是姐姐的偏爱，她偷偷把它运回家放在自己房间里，自那以后我也再没见过了。

“那本古书啊，我知道是怎么回事了呢。”

“诶？——”

“嘿嘿，那边的一个朋友可是一眼就看出那是妖怪书了哟，就是说那是妖怪写的书的意思。”

“什么？…”

“我不知道为什么我们家会有这种东西，不过那不是我关心的事。呐，你知道书里写了什么吗？”

堇子神神秘秘地凑近，小声说道：“那是幻想乡的历史哟，妖怪侧的历史。”

“哇，那还真是很了不起的书啊……不过到底是为什么会在我们家啊……”

“啊呀，都说了那不是我关心的事了。虽说是历史书，但书实际上并不厚，可能只是录入了年表之类简要的信息吧。于是为了探索它的奥秘，我特意拜托了那位朋友把它翻译出来哟。”

“还真是神通广大的友人啊。”

“嘛，她可是书屋的女儿，本来就有这项经营活动的。”

“不过等你拿到了这本书的翻译，打算干什么呢？说是探秘，好像对于一本书也没啥好研究的吧。”

“历史可是一面镜子呀，康平。总会有些有趣的事情的哟。那么今天就到这里，你也快回去吧。”

实际上时间还早得很，今天堇子显得匆匆的样子，因为下午就能拿到译本了吗？不过说到幻想乡的历史，不就应该是妖怪的历史吗？

提到古书后的几天里，与我仅仅进行简短的日常对话后，堇子一反常态地把便当拿回教室里吃，并且一副心事重重的样子，就好像在回避我般。这样过了一个星期，我觉得有必要弄清原委了。

“今天的便当。”

“恩，谢谢你，康平。那么……再——”堇子接过了便当的袋子。

“等等——”

我拽紧袋子并不打算松手，堇子显得很疑惑。

“今天……”我深吸一口气，“可以陪我去天台一起吃饭吗？”

“那个，不用了吧。康平不是有朋友们吗，要总像姐姐的小跟班一样会被笑话的。”

“骗人……你一定遇到什么事了吧。”

“没有啊，康平这么小心过度不是好习惯哟。你看我现在不挺好的吗？”

她露出爽朗的笑容，看似自然，但明显藏着什么心事。不过在人来人往的班级门口我也没办法说太多，叹了口气后便放弃了。

“那么，如果有什么事一定要和我说，我一定会站在姐姐这边的。”

“嗯，谢谢你。再见。”

“再见。”

我无奈地回自己班上，快到门口时被一个不认识的人叫住了。

“宇佐见康平，是吧？”

“嗯……请问有什么事吗？”

是个高年级的学生的样子，印象中似乎是堇子班上的人？

“我也只是出于好心，刚刚看你和你姐似乎有点不愉快。”

“哪有哪有。我们姐弟关系还是不错的啦。”

“那么你知道她最近几天上课都没睡觉了吗？这对于宇佐见堇子来说可是大新闻呢。”

“……”

“我明白了，非常感谢你的提醒！”我带着狂跳的心脏回到教室里，思绪紊乱起来。

别紧张，康平。你姐姐这样做回好学生有什么值得紧张的呢，明明是件值得庆贺的事情啊。再说了，她晚上还是要睡的吧，那样做梦的话不也是一样的吗。这么想着，我的心情稍稍平复了一些。不过，这几天堇子看起来似乎精神有点不太好，睡眠不足……吗？

……

“咚——”

“宇佐见同学……,你没事吧？”

我突然站了起来，正在上课的老师和同学们都受到了不小的惊吓。

“老师抱歉，我……我想去下厕所。”

“哦，你去吧。下次注意别弄出这么大动静。”

我如逃亡般离开了座位，向楼上的高年级教室冲去。看来这堂课他们没有去专用教室，透过后门玻璃我朝里张望着。但是不管看多少遍，宇佐见堇子的座位仍然是空着的。

打开门，我瞥见了背对着趴在天台栏杆边的双马尾爵士帽少女。她似乎注意到了开门的声音，转头看了过来，对于见到我她表现出了十足的惊讶。

“康平……”

我曲膝大口喘着气，找了那么多地方果然还是在这里呢。

“回去吧。”她朝着我这边走过来，不，准确说是朝着门口这边。

“想逃去哪里？”我恨恨地说道，“你想逃去哪里，宇佐见堇子？！”

我转身紧紧抓住了她的手，但她没有回头。

“对不起，康平。请放手。”

“不对！到底发生了什么？你必须给我讲清楚！我听说你上课没在睡觉了，并且看你的样子，晚上也大概睡的很少，这到底是怎么回事？！”

手上的力道加深了，不知为何，我产生了一旦放手就会失去她的错觉。

“今天晚上六点半过去秘密基地，我会在那里告诉你的。”

“不行，你必须在这里给我说清楚！我不允许……”突然，意识逐渐开始流逝，我慢慢地无力瘫了下去。

“对不起……”模糊中似乎听到了这么一句话，还有对方终于转过来的带着哭痕的面庞。

啊啊，到头来我果然还是一点用处都派不上啊。

真是个没用的家伙。

我做了一个梦，一个遥远的梦。

外面响着令人心烦的蝉鸣，但两个孩子依然在炎炎夏日里嬉戏打闹。老宅庭院里丰富的植物是小孩子绝佳的游玩场所，即使是人造的景象，充足的树荫也让这里的温度减了几分。

“康平，快过来，看我发现了什么！”

从小就是姐姐跟班的我自不会怠慢，

“来了，来了！”

顺着她手指的方向看去，我发现了一座立在浓密的植物荫蔽下的破败仓库，表面爬满了翠绿的爬山虎。她哒哒地跑过去，绕着建筑物看了看，突然兴奋地喊道：“这里有个门诶！”我赶快跟过去，看见了被一把生锈的巨大铁索拴住的木门。

“唉，锁住了啊……”

“轰——”

还没等我遗憾完，大锁应声开启。

“这点小东西实在太容易了，走吧康平。”

“哦哦。”

习惯了她的乱来，不过我似乎也是乐在其中。

仓库里理所当然的积满了厚厚的灰尘，我畏畏缩缩地跟在堇子身后，难受地捂起口鼻。仓库不大，堆满了各种看似古老的杂物，每个堆落都几乎挨到了天花板。

“那么从哪里开始呢，康平你来选吧～”

“啊啊，就从左往右来吧。”

“啪——”

堇子打了一个响指，然后最左边那一堆物品如失去重力般浮了起来。与此同时，附着其上的灰尘也纷纷洒下，我终于忍不住，大大地打了一个喷嚏。

“阿嚏——！”

“哇——”

堇子似乎受到我喷嚏的冲击，控制物品的力量弱了下来，于是刚刚浮在头顶的那些东西尽数落下。

一阵悲鸣后，我们俩就这样被埋了起来，好一会儿才从堆落里爬出。

“真险真险，以为要死掉呢。”堇子大大嘘了口气，顺便把我拉了起来。

“抱歉……又是我笨手笨脚的。”

“康平没有错，快站起来吧。”

我颤颤巍巍地站了起来，小心踩在了一堆杂物上。低头看了看，发现了一本封面标题极为怪异的古书。我弯腰捡了起来，轻轻掸了掸上面的灰。这是一本线装古书，书页发黄，边角处多有破损。令人疑惑的是，整本书都是令人不解的文字。应该是种象形体文字，但又和假名或者汉字完全不同，难道为了保密使用了外国语吗？

“唔，这书看起来真的很不一般呢。”接过书的堇子喃喃道，“比起说是文字，更像是鬼画符啊。不过，探寻未解之奥秘便是我们活动的终旨，那么这本书从现在起将成为我们秘密的开端！”

她兴奋地将书举过头顶挥了挥，随即把它装进了不知哪里找来的布袋子。“对待秘密就应该拿回家去也要细细研究~”对那么多事情都毫无兴致的女孩唯独在一些奇怪的方面有着偏好。

“不过，你不觉得这书令人感到很不舒服吗？”我小心地说道。

“嗯？”

“书的封面，画了好多恶心的眼睛。”

“哈，大概是吓唬人用的吧，康平要变坚强点哦。”

“唔......”看她高兴的样子，我也不再说什么，只是心里感到了一丝丝不安。

接下来的两个小时，我们一样样检视仓库里的物品，其他的东西就没有什么特别的了，书籍的话最多也只有几十年前的杂志和报纸。

“我们得走了吧，大人们要担心了。”

“嘛，等我看看这个盒子。”

堇子搬出了一个古旧的木匣，拂开表面的灰尘，我一眼就注意到了它的与众不同——在匣子盖上刻着同样的令人恶心的眼睛图案。

“唔，又是这个眼睛……”

“你说跟刚刚那本书一样的吗？的确如此呢。”堇子仔细地端详起木盒，轻轻摇了摇，盒子里的物品随即因振动发出响声。

“感觉会有什么好东西哇！”她兴奋地想要打开盒子，不过明显盒子是锁住的。这倒也难不住她，使用之前的“开锁方式”，盒子同样的被轻易开启。

但在打开的一瞬间，一道诡异的紫光冒了出来，强烈的光刺的我们睁不开眼睛。过了一会儿光芒散去，我们这才发现盒子里装了几个紫色珠子。

“哇，这珠子似乎有着神奇的力量呢！”大概是有特异能力的原因，堇子的第六感对这个珠子产生了兴趣。但是我依然感觉不太好，不管眼睛还是珠子，它们似乎冥冥中都指向了一件事物，而我恐怕永远无法知道那是什么了。

“果然最后的就是最好的呢，康平，我们走吧。”眼看着堇子把盒子收进了袋子里，我匆匆跟上她准备离开这个满载古物的仓库。仓库的门打开了，然而我眼里映出的并不是稀松平常的庭院的景色，取而代之的是布满闪烁着紫红色光的恶心的眼睛，如墨般深邃的黑色屏障。在我前面的堇子似乎毫无察觉，就那样走了进去。

就那样消失了。

我只能看着，

什么也做不了。

“哈！——哈……哈…”我猛地坐了起来，刚刚原是一场噩梦罢了。环顾了一下四周，我似乎是在学校的医务室里。这时帘子掀开，医务人员走了进来。

“唉你醒了呀，感觉如何？”

“请问现在几点钟了？”

“诶？……额，现在的话，五点了哟。”

还没等他弄清状况，我迅猛地翻身下床穿好鞋，就好像被潜意识控制了一般，唐突地冲离了学校。

后面传来医务人员不解的呼喊声，但我什么也听不到了。

现在我眼里只有一件事情，一件如果我无法做到就一辈子都无法原谅自己的事情。

* * *

4

这个季节的黑夜来的早了，六点刚过天空已经染上浓重的墨色。并且在远离城市的郊外，照明工具也没有被有效利用，仅有悬于天际的明月与亮星散出一点点光彩。

“今天是满月呢……”我不经意间注意到这一点，喃喃自语了一句。

从她那里听来的故事又一次浮现，满月里捣年糕的兔子，竹林……

哈，如果我一开始不知道这些就好了。

我人生中第一次，这么的厌恶那些幻想。

自爷爷奶奶去世后，老宅就被封起来了，父亲既没有把家搬进去，也没有把它卖掉的意思，于是两三年的功夫，这里便渐渐倾颓。大门的锁已经被干掉了，那似曾相识的痕迹一如我的预料，究竟这又是从什么时候开始的呢？我推开大门，循着记忆中的路线穿过了客室、外廊，终于来到了一切开始的地方。无人打理的现实使得庭院成了动植物的乐园，但人类气息到达的一瞬间，小动物们便“簌簌”地逃走了。长势喜人的杂草迎风摇摆，肆意地在这方天地里挥洒生机。

而我们的秘密基地，不，宇佐见堇子的秘密基地，本该最为破败的建筑物，现在却保持得和五年前一模一样。

除了植物枝叶因微风发出的声音，这里静谧的仿佛什么都不存在一样。有那么一瞬间，我仿佛觉得世间仅剩下我一个人。

“6点25分。”我看了看手表，离约定的时间还有五分钟。不过，那些并不重要了。

因为现在仓库的大门只是虚掩着而已。

“嘎呀——”仓库门轻易地被推开，超能力的少女同时进入了我的视线。似乎等待了很久一般，她微笑着望向这边。

我咬了咬嘴唇，大步地冲向她，但一股巨大的反作用力挡住了我的去路。我一个趔趄仰面倒在了地上，站起身后才发现地上画了一个如宗教仪式般的巨大结界，似乎因为我的莽撞而受到触发，缓缓旋转起来，发出了微微的紫光。

“你……到底想,对我说什么……”即使心中有着千百万个疑问，但最后只问出了这样一句话。

宇佐见堇子转过身，轻轻地说道：“关于那本书，之前我说是妖怪侧的幻想乡的历史，那是不对的哟。”

“帮忙翻译的友人似乎一开始说了谎呢，但我明白她是为了我好。但她这样隐瞒下去实际上也只会让我未来面临更可怕的事情而已，怎么说呢，应该叫做长痛不如短痛吗？”

“所以那本书到底是……?”

“记录了历史上所有被神隐到幻想乡的人的事迹哟。而他们在从现世消失之前的状况，和我是一模一样的呢。”

“……”空气凝固了，而我感觉好像有什么东西从我身体里抽离了一样。

“你…怎么可以……如此的自私……”

缓缓挤出这样破碎的句子，我能做的唯一的事情就是抱怨了。

真是可悲的人啊。

“对不起呢……虽然我知道这些话都没用了。你想说什么罪魁祸首之类的东西吗，那大概是当时找到的那些珠子吧。一个开启大门的钥匙（盒子），和一纸警告现世之人的禁令（书），多么的不怀好意啊。就如潘多拉的盒子，但对于我来说，那可是满载着幻想之物的财宝哟。”依然背对着我的她现在到底是什么表情呢？她到底对这个世界还有多少眷恋呢？

没有朋友的宇佐见堇子，

朋友很多的宇佐见堇子；

不曾主动与他人接触的宇佐见堇子，

努力想要成为其中一人的宇佐见堇子；

现实中的她，

幻想中的她；

到底哪一个才是真实呢？

“于是我就想，与其哪一天莫名其妙地消失了，还不如自己过去会轻松一点吧。”

“真的……就没有任何办法了吗？！”

“……”

“我明白的，只要减少过去的次数就可以的吧！只要宇佐见堇子不再做梦的话，那么她就可以一直呆在这边！”

上课不睡觉也好，晚上强制自己从梦里醒来也好，她是尝试过这种事的。

而如果这样继续下去的话……

“不行。”似乎带着一丝自嘲的口吻，她干脆地否定了，“比起从这里消失，我发现让我遗忘幻想是更痛苦的事。现实与幻想是单向通行的道路，是绝对的二选一啊。”

“你以为我刚知道这件事的时候没有害怕过吗？我逼着自己不再做梦，而仅仅这样过了两天，关于那边的记忆便开始急速地消逝。过了一周后，我连重要的友人的名字都快忘记了啊！——”

她转过身，脸上早已布满了泪痕。

“……但是，这边的家人呢，难道这边没有对于你来说重要的事情了吗？！”愤怒、悲哀、无力，这些情绪交织在一起，我仅能掷下这么一句疑问。

“是啊，所以我想了个办法呢，如果有办法把与宇佐见堇子这个名字有关的所有痕迹都从这个世上抹掉的话，那么就好像从来都没有这个人出生过了吧。那么与她有关的人，那些人的与她有关的记忆，便会如镜中花般消失得干干净净了吧。这样一来，就不会有人受伤了吧。”

“所以康平，还有爸爸妈妈，我不会让你们承担这种痛苦的。”

“……这种事……这种事对于我来说才是最大的痛苦！你这个自以为是的家伙！”

开什么玩笑，不会受伤什么的，我怎么可能会允许这种事。

“我啊，一直都很仰慕宇佐见堇子。从小她就是我的偶像，不管因为长大磨损了想象力也好，不管因为她不再与我分享不可思议的事情也好，她的幻想始终都是我的幻想！”

“而现在说什么要让我忘记那一切，还说是为了我好。真是可笑，胆敢偷走那些记忆的话我是一辈子都不会原谅你的！”就这样，我大声喊出了心中的话语。

早就知道了，宇佐见堇子不会属于这边的事实。

就算那样我也自私地希望过现在这样的日子也能继续下去。

在白天都选择睡觉的人，将自己的身心都托付在那一边的人，或许在更早的时候都下定决心了吧。

这边于她来说，唯一的牵挂只剩下亲族而已。

但这种维系相比起广袤的幻想，是那么的微不足道。

没有人可以改变她的选择，即使是我。

我衷心地希望她能够幸福，而那种幸福是幻想才能给予的。

我什么都无法改变，

我也什么都不想改变，

既然这样那么就继续吧，

我不会阻止宇佐见堇子，因为我希望她幸福。

我一点小小心愿，不过是留下那独一无二的回忆罢了。

只有我知道的，只属于我们的，

小小的

秘密。

“——对不起，我知道我一直以来都是这么自私。我真是个不称职的姐姐呢。”

横亘在我们之间的结界上紫色的光芒越来越亮，点点的光斑升腾起来，在空中旋转出漂亮的轨迹。

堇子从身后的桌子上端起了一个方形物品，慢慢走进结界的范围里。

“这个，算是临别赠物吧。”

”——“

代表一切开端的盒子递向了我手中，不过盒子表面上的眼睛刻纹不知何时被刮掉了，现在它看起来和普通的木匣子别无二致。

“这是......”

“回去慢慢看吧，另外——”

轻轻地，她把最中意的那顶帽子压在了我的头上。

“虽说是女款，但也意外的很合适呢。”

事到如今还开着这种玩笑。

结界上的亮光开始变得刺眼了，光斑汇聚成一道道光束，几乎将堇子整个人都包裹起来。

“时候不早了。”她淡淡地说着，脸上似乎有一点寂寞。

“这是我们的秘密，对吧？”我开始组织最后的话语。

“是呢......”

“只有我康平才知道（记得）的秘密，对吧？”

“没错。”

“那么......”我握住了她的手，就好像小时候无数个闲暇日子里她拉着我到处疯跑，寻找着无数奇妙的事物那般。

“再见了，堇子姐姐。”

“再见了，康平。“

如解构成了千万个粒子般，一瞬间的光闪后，宇佐见堇子不在了。

* * *

5

为了能赶到第一班电车我照常起了个大早，而给我准备便当的母亲则更要先我一步。等我穿好衣服，洗漱完毕时，她已经在餐桌旁微笑着等候我了。

“妈妈，早上好。”

“早上好，康平。吃完早饭后记得带便当哟。”

“恩，不会忘的。”

餐桌上的对话一如往常，我的学习，父亲的工作，还有社会上那些琐碎的新闻。现实的话题总是脱离不了那些范围呢，日常里想惊起一点波澜也不是多容易的事情。

草草吃完了早饭，我把便当装进包里。

“咦，今天只有一盒吗？”

“怎么了，康平，每天一盒便当不够吃吗？下次妈妈给你多做一点？“母亲一脸疑惑的看着我。

“——”

“啊，没什么我要走了。”

“恩，路上小心哟。”

出了门后，我戴上了那顶中意的黑色帽子，在这之前白色蝴蝶结被我取下收进了盒子里。

说是适合女款什么的真是糟透了啊。

“哇，康平，新帽子耶！”

“咳，这怎么看都不像你的风格呀。”

“高冷型宇佐见康平，奇迹诞生！”

友人ABC理所当然地小小轰动了一会儿。

“嘛，比较中意就买下了而已。比起这个，你们想要参加一个社团吗？”

“我已经有加棒球部了耶。”“啊呀，康平自己不是有参加社团吗，什么历史研讨协会来着。”

“我是想要自己创立一个社团哟。”

“哇，今天的康平真是不同寻常呢！”友人们大声起着哄，对我的做法感到不可思议。

“那么是个怎样的社团呢？”

“这个嘛......”我压低了声音，其他人好奇地凑近了过来。

“是秘密哟。”

“打死你哟，宇佐见！”“搞什么鬼嘛？！”“今天的康平真是奇怪耶，是不是打一顿就好了？！”于是我为自己故弄玄虚的言论挨了一顿亲切的“修理”。

在这学校里前两年引起轰动的秘封俱乐部，现在完完全全没有了踪迹。

应该说，压根就没有存在过一样。

嘛，这种事也只有我知道了。

* * *

6

今天听说了祖父病危的消息，我匆匆向老师请假后就赶回了老家。早上还在为高中毕业后的出路烦恼，现在又遇到了这种事，真是太糟糕了。

祖父的房子在东京郊外，从我学校过去有将近一个小时的车程，听电话里父亲低落的语气，情况应该很不妙吧。

他的身体一直都还不错，但去年一场大病后开始每况愈下，慢慢发展到最近卧床不起的程度。

我从小就和祖父的关系很好，他也十分乐于和我谈论些奇妙的事情。说到奇妙的事情，实际上在现在这个时代已经快绝迹了。那些存活于上个世纪的书籍里的怪谈啊，传说啊，妖怪啊，神明啊，现在即使有着发达的网络资源，也都没有祖父的讲述生动形象。

在讲那些故事的时候，他就如亲历人一般，可以将你的所有情绪都调动起来。

他是真的酷爱那些虚幻之物的人。

在现在这个无聊的科学世纪里，他的讲述总能让我暂时忘记平淡无奇的现实生活。

同时，我还和他分享着一个秘密。

连我父母都不知道的，关于我眼睛的秘密。

观星知时日，望月明方位，说是人形GPS毫不为过。

那是我第一次和他共同赏月，看着明星皓月的夜空，我不假思索地报出了那会儿的正确时间。微微愣了一会儿，祖父向我询问起原因。迫于无奈，我向他坦承了这个秘密。本以为会遭到他的怀疑，但他却说：“啊，真是方便的能力呢，莲子。爷爷我啊，也很希望能变得像你这样不可思议呢。“

“这种能力哪有什么用处，只会让别人觉得恶心罢了，再说了，也不会有人相信的吧。”

“不对哦，我相信莲子你的能力。如果莲子担心周围人的看法的话，那么把这个当做我和你的秘密如何？”

“爷爷不会和别人说的吧？连爸爸妈妈都不说？”

“当然，这是我们的秘密，爷爷绝不会告诉任何人的。”

“yeah！那么拉个勾勾，一言为定！”

“恩！”

啊，好像就是从那时开始，赏月活动成了我们的固定作业了。

屋里挤满了亲戚朋友，我好容易找到了父亲的身影，他为我的到来似乎大吁了一口气。

“你爷爷就指望着见你呢，快进去吧。”

几乎脑子一路空白地来到这儿，我连要说什么话都没有想好。面对奄奄一息的老人，我光是看着就感到十足的难受。

祖父半睁着眼，看到我进到房里，松弛的嘴角微微挂起一丝笑容。我走上前去，坐在床边，轻轻握住他的手。

“爷爷......”刚张开嘴，我的泪水不知怎的就不争气地淌了下来，一度哽咽。

长大了以后就很少再去老宅子里和祖父团聚了。这次距我上次看望他又过多久了呢。

老人显然不会计较那种事情，他带着一贯的笑容慈祥地望着我。

“莲子......，这个...拿好......”他把手心里攥着的一个什么东西放到了我的手里。

那是把小小的钥匙，不过是什么东西的呢。

“你爸爸......，那里......盒子......”他的手微微从我的手心移开，随即视线投向了窗外，似乎在看着什么很遥远的东西。那样的神情，就像平时赏月一般，令人捉摸不透，还带着一丝寂寞。

“爷爷啊......，有着很多......秘密......呢。”他苦笑着，“连莲子......都不知道的哦，不过......不重要。”

“莲子啊，爷爷......希望你能......幸福......呢。”带着笑容，老人沉沉睡去。

就好像随之一起埋葬了什么重要的事情一般。

“这是爷爷留给你的遗物。”葬礼过后，父亲递给了我一个木匣子和一顶黑色的爵士帽。

“诶，这不是爷爷最喜欢戴的那顶帽子吗？”

“是呢，不过他特意说过要给你的。要不戴着试试看？”

我迟疑地将帽子戴到头上，父亲发出肯定的声音：“嗯嗯，确实还挺搭配的。”

“唔......”虽说有点不好意思，但我莫名感到了高兴。

“这个木盒子又是什么呢？”

“这个就神秘了，你爷爷怎么都不肯说，说非要你自己去打开才行。不过我看这是上了锁的样子呢，原来钥匙在莲子你手上吗？”

“哦，我明白了。”我紧紧抱起木匣子，仿佛是宝物一般。

“恩？就是笔记本和一些照片？”打开盒子后我仅仅发现了一些颇有年头的发黄纸张，和一叠几近褪色的照片。

“秘封......俱乐部？”本子第一页的中央写了这么几个汉字。

“把秘密封存起来的意思吗？”我不禁这么联想起来。

不过秘密这种东西，不是应该揭发才比较有趣吗？


End file.
